guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Alessio Seaboard (mission)
Objectives Lend aid to the White Mantle in their fight against the undead. * Hurry to the Temple of Tolerance. * Discuss the undead menace with Confessor Dorian. * ADDED Clear out the undead from the village of Hakewood. * BONUS Deliver the village's offering intact to the statue of Melandru. * ADDED Protect Confessor Dorian from the undead. * ADDED Head to the southwest. Locate Dinas and the Scepter of Orr. Walkthrough Primary Follow the path to Hakewood and clear out all the undead there. You will earn a 2% morale bonus for each villager saved. After defeating the undead in the village, make your way to the Temple of Tolerance (point A on the map). At the temple, defend Confessor Dorian from the undead hordes. The undead will attack from both sides of the temple, one group at a time. Try to keep the party near the Healing Fountain, as it provides +3 health regeneration. After the undead assault has been defeated, head west and talk to Dinas to complete the mission (point B). Dorian tells you to find Dinas after killing the second boss that attacks, but be careful - often there will be one or two additional groups of undead that attack after the second boss, as well as some other undead that may wander too close to the Fountain. To ensure Dorian's safety, the party should make sure all the undead around the temple are cleared before leaving to find Dinas. Bonus Numbers refer to points on the map. # In order to receive the bonus, you must save Benji Makala from the undead attack on Hakewood. When you arrive, he will be near an undead boss, but they will not start fighting until you approach. You can clear the Grasping Ghouls in the village, following the path on the map, without triggering their fight. Your strategy then mostly depends on which boss spawns. The warrior and elementalist bosses can kill Benji quickly, usually before you can even get close enough to help, although you can try rushing straight in to save him (swing north around the Zombie Warlocks if you do this). The other bosses will take much longer to kill Benji, giving you plenty of time to kill the warlocks first. When the boss is dead, speak to Benji to begin the bonus. #*Heroes and henchmen will not trigger Benji to fight the boss, so you can flag them ahead to kill the boss first. Be careful, though, as Benji will then run south to the Healing Fountain, straight through the warlocks, when you do trigger him. Alternatively, flag only a monk hero near Benji to keep him alive while you clear the warlocks. # When all the undead are dead (again) and Benji is still alive, head to the northern gate of the village, where Gate Guard Makala, number 2 on the map, will thank you for saving his brother and let you pass. # Follow this northern path and you will eventually reach a gate with a lever. A little past the gate you will find the urn on the Melandru Offering pedestal, number 3 on the map. If you drop the urn it will break, but you can return to the pedestal to get another one. # After picking up the urn, go through the gate and back onto the main path, defending Confessor Dorian as normal. Afterward, instead of going directly to Dinas, head northwest through some Gypsie Ettins and Ancient Oakhearts on the way to the Melandru statue. Place the urn on the pedestal there to complete the bonus. #*Although it requires more time, it may be more convenient to defend Dorian and clear the path to the statue without carrying the urn initially, then run back to get the urn and return with it. A speed boost skill is highly recommended for this. Hard mode As holy damage is doubled against undead, who comprise the majority of enemies in this mission, this will give you a considerable advantage and shorten battles dramatically. A monk specializing in Smiting Prayers is an obvious choice, as most smiting skills deal holy damage. Characters using martial weapons can bring Judge's Insight or Heart of Holy Flame to convert their attack damage to holy damage. Benji Makala can survive forever against most of the bosses, but Nizza the Sickle and Kemal the Deadened can kill him, so you'll have to rush in to save him if one of those bosses spawns. You can talk to Benji as soon as you kill the boss to acquire the bonus. While defending Confessor Dorian, the undead mobs will attack much more quickly than in normal mode, to the point that you may find yourselves fighting three groups at once. Skeleton Monks can resurrect using Vengeance, so they should be first priority. The bigger danger, though, is that someone will run off and grab additional groups before they were supposed to come. Flag heroes and henchmen at the Healing Fountain, and make sure all players stay near it, too. It helps that Confessor Dorian is fairly smart for an NPC, as he stays in the back and heals, and mobs mostly leave him alone. It is worth noting that several players have had issues with Confessor Dorian being killed before they can even get to him. In at least some spawns the Confessor will never make it to the mending circle, and players will need to run past the ghouls before the bridge in order to save him from the initial spawn. This will, however, trigger the first attack wave as well, forcing the party to deal with the ghouls, the group attacking the Confessor, and the first wave all at once. It appears the attack on Dorian occurs when the party gets to about Radar range from Dorian, and also when the Urn is retrievd. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 20 Dinas ** 10 Benji Makala ** 10 Villager ** 15 Gate Guard ** 15 Gate Guard Makala ** 15 White Mantle Guard ** 12 Justiciar Isaiah ** 20 Confessor Dorian Monsters *Ettin ** 15 Gypsie Ettin *Gargoyle ** 14 Mergoyle *Plant ** 17 Ancient Oakheart *Skale ** 11 Bog Skale *Undead ** 11 Grasping Ghoul ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 12 Skeleton Monk ** 14 Zombie Warlock ** 13 Skeleton Mesmer ** 13 Skeleton Sorcerer Bosses - skill captures *Ettin ** 17 Droog Stoneclub *Gargoyle ** 17 Muga Riptide - Blessed Signet (unavailable before The False Gods in Temple of the Ages) ***Protective Spirit (unavailable before Blood And Smoke at Ettin's Back) ** 17 Plook Wavebreaker *Plant ** 17 Tree of Renewal → Barbed Trap (unavailable before The Price of Steel in Silverwood) *Skale ** 17 Skigg the Tongue ** 17 Rago the Scaled *Undead ** 16 Nizza the Sickle ** 16 Abijah the Decayed → Edge of Extinction (unavailable before The Lost Princess in Fishermen's Haven) ** 16 Kemal the Deadened → Vengeance (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones in Destiny's Gorge) ** 16 Bane Darkfist → Death Nova (unavailable before Dropping Eaves in Ettin's Back) ** 16 Ziyad Soulreaper → Spirit of Failure (unavailable before Dropping Eaves in Ettin's Back) ** 16 Gezna Shadowstalker → Earthquake (unavailable before The Lost Princess in Fishermen's Haven) Dialogues Briefing from Mantle Knight Karriya. Inside the mission Justiciar Isaiah: The undead army marches toward the Temple of Tolerance. They've already overrun the valley, and they're moving on the village of Hakewood. Come on. It's worse than I thought. The undead have taken the whole valley. There are more of them than I thought. You must hurry. The Temple of Tolerance may already be under attack. We need more help. I'm going back to muster more Mantle Knights. You go on to warn the confessor. Bonus objective Benji Makala: HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Benji Makala: You would make a good White Mantle guard. Just like my brother. You saved my life. Thank you! Most of the White Mantle don't understand the old traditions. But you seem different. There is a small offering out behind Hakewood in our ruined farm house. Just follow the path out the black gate to get there. Could you take it to our local statue of Melandru? Be careful not to drop it! Gate Guard Makala: I'm not supposed to let anyone through this gate, but you saved my brother's life. The village of Hakewood is in your debt, and so am I. Gate Guard Makala: I'll let you through, but leave at your own risk. I'll not let any more of those boneheads get to my home. Confessor Dorian: They will press us until we have killed them all. As long as I draw breath, the Temple of Tolerance shall not fall. When they come, we form a circle around the Shrine of Mending, backs to each other. They come at us from all sides! What evil must lurk in their bones. What villainy spurs them on? I never thought I would see this holy place desecrated by such foul creatures. Confessor Dorian: Yes, yes I am already aware of the undead army. When the fort fell under attack, I sent my scribe, Dinas, away with a package. He carries the Scepter of Orr with orders to keep it out of the hands of the undead. I would be indebted if you would locate Dinas and return him here to safety. Dinas: HELP! Dinas: Thank the gods you found me. Ending cutscene Dinas: I know who you are. You're the heroes everyone is talking about! : That's right, and we're here to escort you back to the Temple of Tolerance. Dinas: We can't go back to the temple. It's swarming with undead. : That's already been taken care of. The temple is safe again. Dinas: Oh, thank the heavens. Confessor Dorian will be very pleased to have the scepter back. Very pleased indeed. : Then let's not keep him waiting. Confessor Dorian: Step forward. You have taken great risk today. Placing yourself bravely in harm's way. In the face of overwhelming odds, you and your comrades chose the hero's path. And for that, I am in your debt. For your service to the White Mantle, it is my great pleasure to induct you into our organization and bestow upon you the title of Knight of the Mantle. Arise, Knight of the Mantle, and join your brothers-in-arms. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Divinity Coast. *To continue the story line complete the Divinity Coast mission. Notes *If you are trying to go for bonus you must save Benji first, however you must keep an eye on him or he will go to another group and die. *It is not actually necessary to discuss the undead situation in order to complete the mission. If you do this, Dorian will still have the green "!" over his head during the final cutscene. *If you are resurrected inside the influence of the Shrine of Mending you won't get its benefit; you must exit its area and reenter. *For the purposes of the Cartographer Title, this mission consists of about 1.7% of the map of Tyria. *Sometimes Mergoyles that spawn on the beach attack Dorian and kill him, which is a problem if the party is away completing the bonus. This causes the mission to fail. Category:Prophecies_missions